


Oh Boy

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters weren't the only ones who saw the surveillance clip. Tag 7x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Supernatural. This is purely for my amusement and no money is being made off of this piece.
> 
> The title comes from the Beatles song, A Day in the Life.

It was already a quarter to seven and Amelia Novak was going to be late. She was putting on her left earring when she called down the stairs, "Claire? Claire honey where are you?"

"What, Mom?"

"What are you doing?"

A sigh and then, "Going to Christine's to help bake cupcakes for the student government bake sale. I told you this already. Why?"

"Did you finish your homework?" Amelia heard a distinctive groan followed in short order by, _"Moooom."_ "Do your current events assignment and then you can go bake. It shouldn't be that hard, the news should still be on right now."

Feet stomped along the kitchen floor as Amelia remained upstairs, putting on the finishing touches of her look for her date that evening. Christine's mother was the one who set her up in the first place. In a few, small ways, Mitch Tyler reminded her of her Jimmy - smart, a good cook, handsome...There were still some nights though where Amelia would wake from a dream, remembering that night when she lost her husband for good. His blank, expressionless face staring at her as his body would just turn and walk away, leaving his family behind. Other nights, Amelia would remember other parts of that evening; Claire although it wasn't quite her, Jimmy in a pool of blood, Amelia holding the gun, those boys assisting them. Some rare nights she would wake screaming at the top of her voice. Screaming.

_Screaming._

Claire was downstairs screaming for her mother to get down there, **now**. Amelia almost stumbled as she got to her feet, rushing down the stairs and running into the den. Claire was no longer seated in front of the television which was talking about sports but was now in front of the desktop computer frantically clicking through pages until she stopped. As Amelia walked over, Claire watched some news clip and once it finished she'd start it over again. And again. And again.

"Claire, what's the matter?" Amelia asked breathlessly.

Claire was barely breathing herself as she sputtered out, "There was this story on the news...Mom, some senator and everyone in her headquarters was murdered, were slaughtered and...an..."

"And what sweetheart?"

Claire looked away from the computer for a moment with haunted eyes before whispering and motioning to the monitor, "Dad was there. I think…I think Dad did it."

Amelia forgot to breathe for a moment and shook her head. "Claire, it couldn't have been him. You _know_ that." Claire played the clip for her again. Amelia's mind refused to believe what she was seeing.

"Mom..."

And then the phone rang, shattering their momentary silence. Both mother and daughter stared at the offending object as if it were an alien artifact. Amelia gave her teary-eyed daughter another fleeting look before answering with a quiet "Hello".

"Aimes," the voice said. It was Amelia's mother. "Aimes, I was watching the news and - was that Jimmy? You told me he died."

_Boop Boop_

"Got another call." Amelia killed that line.

Another voice assaulted her ears. "Jimmy killed all those people!"

_Boop Boop_

"Was that Jimmy on the news?"

_Boop Boop_

"We have reason to believe your missing husband -"

_Boop Boop_

"Jimmy..."

_Boop Boop_

Her resolve crumbling around her, Amelia Novak let out an angered shriek as she flung the cordless phone against the brick fireplace, letting it shatter before she finally collapsed and clutched her aching chest. No, it wasn't true - the angel promised to protect him!

"Mommy?" Claire asked. Claire was suddenly all of six years old again, asking her mother if anything was going to hurt her if her bedroom was too dark. Amelia felt her daughter's arms wrap around her and her smaller body shuddered as she cried. Their lives were falling apart right in front of them. Again.

"Mommy?" she repeated.

"Yes, Claire?"

Claire tried to find the right words as she said flatly, "I know what you're thinking. That expression on his face...that wasn't Castiel either."

Amelia sat up straighter and looked her teary-eyed daughter square in the eyes. "What?"

"That, that smile - that couldn't have been him. Something's wrong - really wrong. I don't know what Castiel did but, from the bottom of my heart, my soul, it wasn't him."

Amelia shuddered and wiped her eyes. Who knew what it was that now wore her husband's skin. "All right Claire - I'm going to call Mitch and cancel…"

"No, but you like him," Claire said, sliding away and clutching her knees to her chest.

"Don't _you_ have to go bake?" Amelia asked, now standing up and running a hand through her daughter's hair.

Claire whispered, "I'll call Chris and tell her I can't be there tonight. She'll understand."

Amelia sighed before saying, "If you're sure... If Mitch rings the doorbell, tell him I'll meet him outside." She waited for her daughter to nod before walking out.

Knees still under her chin, Claire began to whisper, "Daddy - please be okay. You too Castiel, please protect him and yourself. I know I haven't really tried talking to you in awhile but, please let both of you stay safe. Amen."

And then the doorbell rang and the world started turning once again in the Novak household.


End file.
